One Chance in Another Life
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: This is a fanfic by Claudia, and it's sometimes edited by Karina! This is NOT part of our main series, Masters of Primary School, but it's just something for you Minecraft fans to enjoy! The rating WILL go up in the sequel for this and maybe even for new chapters, because there certainly will be blood!
1. A New World

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic on my own so I hope I do really well! This is not a one-shot like some other special fanfics, but it's actually a continued one! I planned this sad out really well in a whole lunch time, so I hope you guys like it! The players featured in this will be: **

**Foxygal2729 (me)**

**karinayoung (Karina (The other author) )**

**Krislee12 (Christina)**

**Fab_Unicorn (Olivia)**

**FlipperHD (Amarpreet)**

**Cutehoneypuff (Jasmine)**

**Cutyz12003 (Rachel)**

**Didimoo35 (Cordelia)**

**NRG_Creeper (Brandon (I think that's his username))**

**And more undecided people **

**Please note that all of these are REAL people and all of the above are REAL accounts, so please don't ask me if you can use them or anything, because you would need consent from the actual owner of that account. Their personalities will be released on the profile page when they come out, but the first, second and third characters (Me, Karina and Christina) are already on the page so you can check them out! I **_**do **_**plan on migrating all the personalities onto the author's blog so we can save some space on the profile page, because editing it can be a pain! (Okay screw it, I'm doing it now.) You may submit an OC with the following format: **

**OC Username (real names not needed): **

**Nicknames:**

**Personality: **

**Skills:**

**Not so good at:**

**Skin URL (please check that this skin has NOT been used, or you OC will not be accepted): **

**But I cannot guarantee until further notice if your OC will be a antagonist or not. I don't expect a lot of submissions, and I will also be doing a audio series for this on my YouTube; Foxygal2729 (please note that my name will be changing to PegasisMCG in the near future) and I will be doing the art with my friends and myself doing the audio. Servers will not be introduced to my character for a LONG time, so take some time to think on your OC's profile. ~Foxy **

**(Claud when did you get so formal? At school you are a troll and a swearing machine :P -Karina)**

* * *

**-?'s POV-**

I woke suddenly, unsure of where I am. Looking around, the world was all pixely and blocky. I looked at my hands, and was shocked by what I saw.

**-Nobody's POV-**

"EEEEEK!" A shrill scream pierced through the air.

"Omigosh, omigosh! Where am I?! _What_ am I?!" She looked around and saw that She was at the edge of a cliff, and there was a shimmering lake nearby. She lowered herself down block by block, and looked into the pool. Staring back at her was...

"EEEEK!" Another scream pierced the heavens. She touched her face, and her reflection in the water did the same. She had a head shaped like a cube, and long rectangular prism like arms and legs a bit thicker than her arms. Hey body was a rectangular prism as Well, and She might as Well call herself the block person. She had long wavy purple hair and a fringe that went over her right eye, not to mention a white hoodie and... fox ears? She touched them and they felt real enough. She wore dark grey shorts and tall black boots.

_"How did I end up like this?" _She thought to herself. _"Wait... What did I look like before? What's my name? What happened before this? " _She asked herself. She honestly could not Remember anything like this, but in the water She saw something above her head... It was a gray semi transparent rectangle hanging above her head, saying Foxygal2729.

"So... That's my name I guess." She said out loud.

"Baaaa" Something replied. Shrieking, she accidentally hit whatever made the sound, and apparently it was a poor sheep, who ran away.

"Thank God!" She sighed, looking off into the distance. She saw a house, and decided to check it out. As She got closer and closer, more houses appeared until She saw an entire village! Out of the houses came strange creatures, a bit like her but with joined arms and legs, larger heads and huge noses!

"Hello..I am a villager." One said in a dull voice (just imagine element animation) "What do you need, player?"

"Player?" Foxy echoed

"Yes, of course you are a player! Who else would you be?" The villager insisted. Foxy bit her lip."What if I'm a girl who doesn't know where she is and where she's at?"

"Nonsense!" The villager brushed her off. "You are a player, who needs to survive!"

"Survive?" Foxy said. "How?"

"Well I guess you need to get wood first. You may get some supplies from the blacksmith's house. He had moved away and left some things that he didn't need there." The villager pointed to a little house with furnaces and a few blocks of lava outside. Foxy slowly stepped inside the dark room, and saw a chest lying inside. She opened it, and inside there were small flat items, spinning around. She read the label on one of them said 'Iron Pickaxe' while another said 'Iron Axe". There were also a few apples and iron boots. She slipped the uncomfortable boots on then went outside. Slowly, the villager helped her by offering her a farm, a small house and a stone sword to fight off 'mobs' when they came out at night as the villagers warned. After a long day of gathering wood, night finally fell. Foxy watched the beautiful but blocky sunset, and watched as the moon rose. Forgetting the villager's advice, she went outside to look, but was shot (luckily) on her left boot.

"What?!" She turned around to see a skeleton holding a bow ready to shoot another arrow. She dodged the arrow and ran up to the skeleton, then quickly chopped off its head. Foxy was now outside the village, and she looked around to see dozens and dozens of zombies, giant spiders, green things that could walk, and more skeletons! She tried fighting them off, but the stone sword wasn't sharp enough, and eventually, it just snapped in half!

"What the hell?!" She panicked, and ran back into her house. Fortunately, the sun rose, and she watched as the zombies and skeletons caught on fire. The green things grew uninterested and wandered away from the village, but the giant spider things wouldn't move! Foxy warily stepped outside, but the spider saw her! Before she could run inside the house, the spider crawled up to her slowly and tilted its head. Foxy patted it slowly, and walked off to talk to a villager about her sword.

"Good Morning, Foxy. What can I help you with?" The librarian villager asked.

"Well I was fighting off the monsters last night, and my sword just broke apart! Can I have another?" Foxy asked.

"I'm afraid not." The villager frowned. "We're out of iron, so you might need to go mining." He explained, pointing to a dark cave not far from the village.

"_Oh shoot" _Foxy thought, as she reluctantly tiptoed into the cave and shortly stumbled upon some coal. "What does Coal do?" Foxy asked herself, slowly she mined the boring dirty rocks and picked up a lump of coal, suddenly a help bar appeared at the top right of her eyes, it said:

'Coal: Used to burn in furnaces and craft torches'

"Hm.. Neat." She said out loud. Her voice echoed across the walls of the cave, sending a shiver down her spine. Got some sticks out, guessing that you just needed to put some coal at the end to make a torch. Surprisingly, she was right and the stick lit up at the end. The held the torch in one hand, and her pickaxe in another. She then came across some strange looking stone, which had some light brown spots in it. She mined it out and read the hovering label on top of it.

'Iron Ore'

An idea sparked in Foxy's head. She quickly got some cobblestone and made a furnace, then put the coal and iron in. Slowly, the iron ores turned into…

"Iron bars! Finally!" Foxy said in triumph. She got a stick and made a iron sword with the ores, as well as a bucket. With a bit more confidence, she walked deeper and deeper into the cave. As she got deeper and deeper, she reached a giant pit of lava, and above it was…

"Gold!" Foxy whispered to herself. She slowly covered up all the cobblestone, and she went into a new cave system parting from the lava. She suddenly heard a clinking sound, like when she was mining against some iron ores. She got closer and closer until…

"AAAAH!"

* * *

**That's about it for today! I have to work on my YT collab, so I can't write that much! I had to remove Karina from editing, because she was writing WAY too much and this is supposed to be my fanfic! She's made all the holiday specials, so I think it's fair I should do something myself. :P Anyways, sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger, but don't worry, the next chapter should come out soon! I won't really have a fixed time for updates, but maybe every… Five days? On holidays I** _**will **_**be posting three chapters a time, so hang in there till April fools, when I will be posting a special episode with **_**loads **_**of trolling :D While you're waiting for the next chap, why don't you read Masters of Primary school, or watch my YouTube? You can find all the info on our profile so happy reading! ~Foxy Ω**


	2. The 'New Players'

**Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in a while, I promise to work on this and Discovery of Spells more! If you haven't seen Mixed World Catastrophe, go read that too! Also, there is a final UPDATED list of players, in appearance order…**

**Foxygal2729 (me)**

**karinayoung (Karina (The other author) )**

**Fab_Unicorn (Olivia (she's editing now too!))**

**19choica2 (Crescent)**

**FlipperHD (Amarpreet)**

**NRG_Creeper (Brandon)**

**Krislee12 (Christina)**

**Didimoo35 (Cordelia)**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Foxy screamed as she saw ANOTHER player, screaming her head off as well.

"AHHHHH! Wait… You're a player too?" The other player questioned. It was a girl with rainbow hair slung over one shoulder, violet eyes and a cookie textured hoodie, with shorts and boots that looked the same as Foxy's.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Foxy asked the other player.

"I-I don't know.. I've only been here for around one day." The rainbow-haired girl replied.

"Hey, I've been here for one day too!" Foxy remarked. "Then how did you know what to do without the village?"

"I don't know either." The girl said quietly. "Wait.. There's villages?"

"Y-yeah! Come here, I can show you where it is! By the way, what's your name?" The talkative purple-haired girl pointed to the trail of torches she left.

"M-my name is Karina." The other player replied. "What's yours?"

"My name is Foxy. At least my name tag says so." Foxy pointed right above her head. "I don't really remember what happened before I arrived here."  
"Me too!" Karina remarked. Chatting and chatting, the girls continued to become friends as they walked out the cave and to the village Foxy was staying in.

"Welcome, player and player." A villager derpily said as they walked to Foxy's house.

"Would you like to stay at my house?" Foxy offered as the sun started to set.

"Sure!" Karina agreed as she placed a bed across the room from Foxy's.

* * *

"Good morning Foxy!" Karina got up first thing in the morning. Looking across the room, she saw Foxy sleeping, even though the sun was already up! "Get up!" Karina shook the fox-eared girl awake.

"Ugh…. I don't want to get up!" Foxy moaned.

"Well, you have to, because the villagers are getting all worked up about something!" Karina started to panic as she saw the villagers crowded around that 'something'.

"Yeah right." Foxy rolled around in her bed to face the window. She saw the villagers panic, but she still got up ever so slowly. "The villagers panic about EVERYTHING. One of them probably forgot to return their library book or something."

* * *

Foxy approached the villagers with Karina following her, and questioned the villager closest to her, a child librarian.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked the little guy.

"There's a new player!" The little villager squeaked in excitement.

"What?!" Foxy and Karina shuffled through the crowd of villagers to find a girl their age with brown hair and hazel eyes, and she was wearing a red and white sweater, knee length jeans,cookie textured boots and a beanie with cookie-like textures also.

"Hai!" The girl squeaked in a friendly tone, waving at them.

"Hi!" Karina didn't hesitate to greet this new girl while Foxy rolled her eyes.

"What is it with the cookie clothing?! Is it some kind of trend or something?"

"What? I just like cookies!" The girl turned around to show them the derpy cookie at the back of her sweater. "I think…" The new girl trailed off. "Honestly, I don't remember anything before this morning. I just woke up on that hill over there," She pointed to the huge mountain in the distance, "and I saw this little village, so I came to investigate!"

"So what's your name?" Karina curiously asked the new girl.

"My name's Fab_Unicorn!" The girl pointed at her name hovering in the air. "But you can just call me Unicorn, or Fab!" The girl flicked her hair jokingly, and Foxy could see why she was named fab.

"Well, do you need a place to stay? You can stay in my house!" Foxy pointed at the tiny hut which was already inhabited by herself and Karina.

"Hm… It looks a bit small…" Unicorn gazed at the small house. "Time for an upgrade!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short, but I really need to work on Discovery of Spells! Anyways, don't forget to review, and if you liked this story then also favorite and follow! ~Pegasis Ω**


	3. The Black Figures

**Hi, hope you'll like this chapter, and… Yeah, I've been working on Deviantart for a while, so that's why I haven't updated that much! My deviant is PegasisMCG, so go check my profile out! On it I've done MLP and MLP x Ninjago art and some fanfiction based stuff as well, so please favorite my art and watch my profile! ~Pegasis Ω**

* * *

For the next few days, the girls worked on adding levels to the tiny hut, and now it had 4 of them, plus they expanded it so that even the first floor had enough space for all of them! In the process, the girls got to know each other better and they got used to this new blocky world.

"We're finally done!" Foxy jumped off the balcony and landed in a pool of water they set up at the bottom.

"Yup!" Unicorn looked at the house triumphantly.

"So… Why do we need so much space again?" Karina asked.

"On the first floor we have our chests," Unicorn pointed at the grand room lined with rows and rows of chests, each labeled specifically for who and what.

"Then on the second floor we have our beds," Foxy pointed at the floor lined with eight beds.

"Then on the third floor we have our giant skygarden that you made!" Foxy and Unicorn said simultaneously.

"Hold on." Karina halted them. "One, you two are WAAAAY too similar." She looked at the almost identical girls, and the only difference was their hair colour and of course, Foxy's fox ears. "Like, even your skin tone and eye colours are the same!"

"Oh yeah." They looked at each other.

"Also, why do you need like… One two three four five six seven eight beds if there's only three of us?" Karina rolled her eyes.

"Because…" Foxy began. "I KNOW that there are going to be other players coming along! I just know it!"

"Okay.. Suit yourself… But I think it's just a waste of wool." Karina stuck her tongue out teasingly while Foxy did the same.

"Hey, lets go mining!" Unicorn suggested. "I've never tried it before, and there's a cave right there!" She pointed to a dark cavern in the distance.

"Don't you think we should go to bed first?" Foxy pointed at the sunset. "I'll get some pickaxes and swords set up, then we'll sleep till morning. Foxy quickly crafted three iron pickaxes and three golden swords, then they went to bed.

* * *

"Food?"

"Check."

"Pickaxes?"

"Check!"

"Swords?"

"Can I have a bow?" Unicorn added. Sighing Foxy hesitantly crafted a brand new bow for Unicorn, along with a stack of arrows. At last, the three new friends ran to the entrance of the cave, and peered inside to check for mobs. Each of them took a stack of torches with them, so Unicorn put down the first torch as they walked inside, gathering coal and iron while placing more torches in dark areas. Unicorn and Karina were mining up some iron while Foxy heard a familiar hiss…

"Guys…?" Foxy carefully warned.

"What?" Unicorn and Karina turned around to see a group of creepers, skeletons and zombies all headed towards them!

"So…" Unicorn ducked under an arrow.

"What do we do now?" Karina got further away from the mobs.

"I dunno, fight, run, whatever you guys feel like doing." Foxy shrugged like it was nothing. A distant muttering came from the side where the mobs were coming from, making her perk up her little fox ears like a radar, and Unicorn already knew what the girl was thinking.

"You can't be serious…" Karina said with an uneasy tone.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Unicorn took out her bow. Running towards the mobs all at once, they slashed, or in Unicorn's case, shot what they thought were all the mobs, but three new creatures approached them.

"What are those things?" Foxy looked up at the tall black figures, her ears flattening.

"They look… Tall…?" Karina clenched her sword.

"Um… Hi there mister scary guy… Want some… Porkchop?" Unicorn offered the pale meat. "It's really good! Hehe… Run!"

They ran deeper into the cave, but the strange beings… Teleported? In a poof of purple smoke, they appeared once again in front of the girls.

"AHHH!" They all yelled simultaneously. They continued running, going straight around the tall creatures. They finally reached an end to the cave, and they were getting stared down by the tall black figures, with thin arms and legs and purple eyes that peered into your soul. They closed their eyes, waiting for the worst before they heard the sound of… Mining? They all turned around to see a girl with ombre hair going from dark brown to blonde and blue eyes and slightly tanned skin while she was wearing a wreath of flowers around her head, not to mention a cream coloured top that didn't even cover her shoulders, really short shorts and a pair of white and black boots.

"Who are-" She trailed off when she saw the black beings tilt their heads at her, and she instantly changed from a curious stance to immediate panic. "Come inside, quick!" She went deeper into the two block tunnel that she made, and the other girls followed her. The last to go in was Karina, and she blocked the tunnel with cobblestone.

"Wait.. Who are you?" Unicorn glanced at the new player.

"I'm 19choica2." The ombre-haired girl introduced herself. The others sat there, open mouthed, not knowing what to say about her strange name.

"How about we give you a nickname?" Karina suggested while the others agreed. "It's sorta hard to call you by your name. By the way, I'm Karina."

"I'm Unicorn."

"I'm Foxy."

"Nice to meet you guys!" The newfound player said in a friendly tone, making Foxy's ears perk up.

"I think I heard your voice before! Earlier on, we had just started mining and I heard a person mumbling!" Foxy grinned.

"But I didn't hear anything." Unicorn looked at the Fox girl.

"Me neither." Karina didn't recall ever hearing a voice like that.

"Fox ears, remember?" Foxy grinned even wider, pointing at her ears.

"Wait… Those are real?" The new girl went up to Foxy and pulled her ear, making her flinch.

"Ow!" Foxy complained.

"Okay, so we know never to touch those super-sensitive ears." Unicorn muffled a laugh as Foxy rubbed her sore ear.

"Wait… Can't those tall guys just teleport back in here?" Karina thought out loud making Unicorn and Foxy shiver in the thought of the terrifying creatures.

"Not a chance! I've been underground for ages, and I've been here long enough to know that if you're in a area only tall enough for you, they're too tall to get in!" 19choica2 smiled.

"Okay.. So.. Nickname… Nickname…" Unicorn thought. "How about croissant?"

"What? Why a croissant?" Foxy questioned.

"Because the first letter in her name is C, and croissant starts with a C! Plus, it's almost the colour of her hair right… Here!" Unicorn pointed at a spot in 'Croissant's' ombre where the colours matched the French bread's.

"Okay then, Croissant it is!" The new girl felt her belly rumble. "Hey, got any food?" The other girls offered their food, consisting of apples, pork chops and cooked salmon. In no time, Croissant ate almost all their food!

"Plus, she likes food." Unicorn added to her explanation while the others grinned.

* * *

**Dang I love this chapter. I don't really have a good reason, I just like it. Anyways, if you liked it too, then review, follow and favorite! See you guys soon on Discovery of Spells! ~Pegasis Ω**


End file.
